Ancy
Ankle "Ancy" Constanza-Wazowski '''(néé '''Hunnington) is a voice actor and writer for OMC. In the show, it is the name given to a colony of ears living in Baumannville. Appearance Ancy looks like a human ear with limbs. Powers Ancy has some potency as a projectile. He can trap others in Stick 10 panels. Backstory Ancy was originally just a single ear. However, as Ben used Grey Matter a lot, he created more and more. Now, there are enough to fill a small village. One works as the postman for Undertown. History OMC *In Swaggatronix, he was at Swaggatronix. *In Only Shooting Stars, he was used as a projectile by Atomix. *In Diagon Returns, he was used as a projectile by Atomix. Later, he defeated Diagon by trapping him in Stick 10. *In Marriland and Diagon, he was used by Atomix to kill Animo. *In A Gift for Gaben, he delivered Kai and Marriland's invitations. *In Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon!, he told Fistrick that his meme was nice. *In Who Shot Baumann?, he told Ben to get a job. *In A Quaad in Time, he complained that I stole his joke in a flashback. *In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, he taught Ben how to use Terraspin. *In Close Encounters of the American Kind, he was abducted by aliens. FA *In Eh New Beginning, he gave Ben a cape for his birthday. *In Simple 2, he asked JK Simmons to write Ehvent Horizon for him. Appearances OMC *Swaggatronix *Only Shooting Stars *Diagon Returns *Marriland and Diagon *A Gift for Gaben *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *Who Shot Baumann? *A Quaad in Time (flashback) *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *Close Encounters of the American Kind FA *Eh New Beginning *Simple 2 Crew Member Episodes Written *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *Paco Learns a Lesson (with Solo and Oprah) *Very Bad Things *Good Maltruant is Not Helping (with Oprah) *Fatguson (with Solo and Oprah) *Good Maltruant is Not Helping 2: America's Most Wanted (with Solo and Oprah) *The Bottle Episode Voice Roles *Antigravitesla *Armodrillo *Stick 10 Ball Weevil *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Burger King *Cannabis *Chromastone *Contradiction *Foot Eyes *Gravattack (FA) *Handspring Egg *Hypnoshrimp *Knightlight *Lil' Cannon *Logout *Molestache (FA) *Pesky Dust (OMC) *Shellhead *Shroomdude *Slapstrike *Spitter *Sun-Man *Swampfire *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate Bloxx *Water Hazard *420420 *Abel North *Himself *Aquabaumann *Argit *Axl Petticoat *Baz-El *Blukic *Bryan Atchison *Carlton Banks *Chris Chan *Danny DeVito *Defective Downer *Diagon *Doctor Animo *Donkey *Dr. Mufflinbum *Driba *Drone769 *Edward Norton *Elron the Hunter *Erich von Daniken *Evil Chromastones *FACM *Frank Underwood *Fred Patelliday *Hobble Blumber *Humphrey *Imperfect Inadequate the Inferior *Joe Biden *JT *Judge Domstol *Justin Bieber *Kuphulu *Liam Payne *Lt. Steel *Manny Bicepstrength *Odie *Pakmar *Paradox *Paul Blart *Philip Banks *Pizza Steve *Prince Charming *Punchy Sonichu *Ratboy Genius *Ricky Fitness *Saul Goodman *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonichu *Ssserpent *Summer Solstice Baby *Vicktor *Vil A. Sic *Walter White *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Will Harangue Designs *Momniverse Ben and aliens *Will Harangue *Lard-Ass Trivia *The real Ancy is a voice actor and writer for the show *He created Cannabis *yeah no shit *I love him with all my heart. Category:Characters Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Ancy Category:Real people